Sami Sarune
Supplemental Information NOTE: Since she doesn't have a full conceprt art yet, some information may get changed later. Hair color: Light carroty, in two braids with the hairtips sticking up. Headgear: Striped beanie hat in different colors. Eye color: The color switches depending on her mood – normally lime green. Earphones: None, but they're said to be naturally built-in into her monkey ears. Her microphone is attached on her collar. Dress: 'More information coming soon. In her Sarumimi form, she has two monkey ears and a long tail. '' '''Nationality/Race: Has descent from different parts of the world. Although, she's mostly Swedish. Catchphrase: Uki! (ウキー！) Which is the japanese interjection of monkey's sound. Favorite phrase: Facesprayed! (フェイススプレード！) Since she often sprays people in their faces with her spray can, either just for fun or if she gets very annoyed and irritated. Voice Configuration The voicebank of Sami Sarune is for japanese language only, and encoded in romaji, with hiragana aliases. This makes her suitable for both western and eastern users. Please note that she's not officially released yet, but two ACT1 demo songs are available on her YouTube channel The voicebank has been recorded once (ACT1), but an ACT2 is under progress. The voice is recorded in Audacity, and adjusted, oto.ini tuned etc. in UTAU-Synth. This means, that she's currently available for UTAU-Synth for Mac ONLY. '''Her ACT1 is going to be downloadable after release, but it'll be a UTAU-Synth edition only. '''The oto.ini of her upcoming ACT2 will be remade for the PC version too. If you have problems with the UTAU-Synth version, the normal one always works for Mac too, just rename the folder with ".utau" or ".utauvoice" at the end. Usage Clause The UTAU voicebank "猿音サミ/Sarune Sami", mostly follows the default UTAU usage terms. Any exceptions will be listed in her readme-file. Facts *Her main character item is a spray can. She has a lot of spray cans in different colors and of different types. *Sutoukatsuya is a very big fanboy of her, but she detests him a lot. *She actually dislikes her voice a little for being to high, making people see her as a cute little girl, which she hates. (According to ACT1 voicebank) *Some people sees her as a yandere (she seems very cute but can be very violent if she gets angry), and some people as a tsundere (whenever people talk about love she gets embarrased and tries to seem not interested and talks about how much she hates it). Technically, she has just a very shifting mood. *One of her best sides according to herself is that she's very helpful. *Sarumi began designing her July 4, and recording her voice September 4 – that's why her birthday was decided to be on the date "between" them. Information in this page is certified true and correct by Sarumi, the creator of Sami Sarune, and shall not be edited by anyone without my permission.' c(・ω・)ɔ S' Category:Voicebanks from Sweden Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Swedish UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:Sweloid Category:Voicebanks from Sweden Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Swedish UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:Sweloid Category:Voicebanks from Sweden Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Swedish UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:Sweloid Category:Voicebanks from Sweden Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Swedish UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:Sweloid Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Coloroid